The Loke Effect
by Star197
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What happens when Loke takes an interest in Juvia?


_It was an unusually quiet day in the guild today. Most wizards were out on jobs, and the ones that weren't, were relaxing._

 _In the far corner of the guild, sat two mages, and a celestial spirit._

"How's the spirit world been treating you lately?" Cana asked Loke while taking a break from

Loke readjusted his glasses "Well it's defiantly not as crazy as Fairy Tail, that's for sure."

Gray chuckled "It's great to have you back man, but what are ya doing here?"

Loke rolled his eyes "I am a member of Fairy Tail you know, it's not that weird for me to be here."

Cana grabbed her barrel "You've already gotten bored of all the girls in the celestial world, haven't you."

Loke grinned "There's just something about human girls that draw me in."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest "Typical, everything's about girls to you."

 _Before Loke could reply a flash of blue flew past him._

"Gray-Sama! Juvia's back! Did you miss her?" Fairy Tails water Mage yelled while taking the seat beside Gray

Gray raised his eyebrow in amusement "I didn't even realize you left."

 _Loke couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was so, innocent and pure looking. She was the definition of beauty and grace. She would be his._

Loke grabbed Juvia's hand "I'm Loke, And who might you be, beautiful?"

Juvia's face flushed "Juvia"

"Juvia, a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Loke smiled and kissed her hand

 _Cana couldn't help but smile from behind her barrel. Loke hasn't been here in a while, and doesn't know that Juvia and Gray have a 'thing'. Everyone in the guild has realized that Gray does have some feelings for Juvia, know matter how hard he tries to hide them. This could become quite interesting._

Juvia blushed pulling her hand away, and turning to face Gray "Juvia was wondering if Gray-Sama wanted to go to lunch with Juvia."

Gray scratched his head "Sorry, but I already ate."

Juvia's smile fell and Loke jumped up to his feet "I'll take you out to lunch, I know a great Cafe on Main Street and I'm much better company than old Gray here."

Gray clenched his fist "You already ate too Loke!"

Loke gave Gray a glare "Well I'm still hungry. I'm sure you'll be fine hanging out with Cana for a while."

Cana smirked "Ya Gray, what's wrong? Don't enjoy my company?"

Juvia sweat dropped "Juvia's fine really. If Gray-Sama's not hungry, Juvia will just go eat by herself."

Loke grabbed Juvia's arm "Nonsense, what kinda man would I be if I let a fair maiden eat alone. Unlike Gray, I'm a true gentleman."

"If Loke-San insists." Juvia replied

 _Loke's face lit up, while Gray's fell._

Gray stared at them as they left the guild "Loke doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Cana smirked "I donno Gray. I happen to think Loke would love the attention. They might be a good match."

Gray snapped his head to look at her "What! They're going out to lunch, not dating!"

Cana raised an eyebrow "Jealous much?"

Gray sighed and crossed his arms "Of Loke? Never."

Cana grabbed her barrel "Could've fooled me."

~ The Next day ~

 _When Gray walked into the guild, he couldn't believe what he saw. Loke was beside Juvia eating what appeared to be Juvia bread._

 _As far as he was conserved, she only made that for him._

Gray quickly made his way over to the two

"Gray-Sama! Juvia made you some Juvia bread!" Juvia smile at him

Gray stared into Juvia's eyes _one piece couldn't hurt._

Before Gray could eat the bread, Loke snatched it out of his hands "You really are an amazing cook Juvia. Maybe I could come over some time and we could have dinner at your place."

Juvia tilted her head "Dinner at Juvia's?"

Loke gave her a dazzling smile "Ya, just the two of us. It would give us a chance to truly get to know each other"

Gray clenched his jaw, he didn't like this one bit.

Juvia blinked a few times before backing up "Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-Sama!"

Loke stared back and forth between the two "You two are together? Why didn't you say something man? I would've back off."

Gray's eyes widen "What? We aren't together! She's just crazy."

Loke raised his eyebrow "So then that means she free game."

Gray clenched his fist "No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"God dammit Loke! Leave her alone! I don't want you dating her!" Gray snapped

"Gray-Sama doesn't want Loke-San to date Juvia? Why?" Juvia question

Gray blushed and looked away "I just- I don't think you two would be good together."

Loke punched Gray's shoulder and gave him a knowing look "Make a move soon, before someone else does. I can't remember the last time you actually had a crush on someone."

Gray's face burned up "I don't have a crush!"

 _Cana and the rest of the guild burst out laughing._

Juvia's eyes widen "Juvia has another love rival!"

 _While Gray was busy calming Juvia down, Mira and Cana followed Loke into the kitchen._

"You were right, this was totally worth the visit." Loke smirked

"The Gruvia Ship is soon gonna sail!" Mira cheered

Cana gave Loke a high five "Looks like our little Gray is gonna start growing up soon."

Before Loke went back to the celestial world, he called out to the two girls "Make sure they invite me to the wedding!"


End file.
